<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i will sing no requiem tonight by Regalia92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592043">i will sing no requiem tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92'>Regalia92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, Translation, niezedytowany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[T] Narodziliście się z ciała i kości, które od początku nigdy nie zamierzały być waszymi.</p><p> </p><p>Fik jest trzecią częścią cyklu <i>might you live to see the sunrise</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i will sing no requiem tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962787">i will sing no requiem tonight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea">livtontea</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Od autora]<br/>To był vent fic, ale podobało mi się, w co się przeobraził, więc proszę bardzo! brak dużych liter jest celowy. bawcie się dobrze.</p><p>tytuł z <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AN9x0v2-deU">requiem</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>narodziliście się z ciała i kości, one od początku nigdy nie zamierzały być waszymi. kobieta, która pchnęła was do życia krzyczy na wasz widok, łzy i ból zasłaniają jej wzrok. nie macie innego ojca niż ten, który wsunął jej kopertę wypełnioną wygraną i zabrał was w swoje ręce na krótki moment, nim zdeponował was w czarnym wózku z parasolem na boku. pozostawiasz swoją rodzicielkę i nie wydajesz z siebie żadnego dźwięku kiedy zyskujesz szóstkę rodzeństwa w tym samym wieku, co ty.</p><p>jesteś numer sześć i masz cztery lata. twoja skóra jest gładka, a na żołądku nie ma żadnych śladów, twój płaski brzuch często boli w nocy. jesteś dzieckiem, z czymś ukrytym pod skórą, z ojcem, który parzy na ciebie protekcjonalnie z domieszką skondensowanej furii, kiedy siadasz przy stole jadalnym, i matką, która jeszcze nie istnieje. jesteś numerem sześć i jesteś dzieckiem z pucułowatym wyglądem dziecięcych policzków i uśmiechem jeszcze rozciągającym się aż po kąciki ust.</p><p>jesteś numer sześć i masz siedem lat. potwory chowają się głęboko w tobie, wykorzystując twoje ciało jako bramę do świata zewnętrznego. nie wiesz, co jest z tobą nie tak, nie wiesz, dlaczego zostałeś wybrany do tej roli. brzuch powoli zyskuje blizny i rozstępy. za pierwszym razem, gdy twoja skóra pęka by wypuścić horrory, płaczesz z bólu i, tak po prawdzie, nigdy nie przestajesz.</p><p>jesteś ben hargreeves i masz dziesięć lat. twój uśmiech z dzieciństwa z biegiem lat zniknął i teraz pojawia się tylko wtedy, kiedy inni się o niego starają. przywiązane do ciebie przerażające bestie bolą coraz mocniej, za każdym razem, gdy okradając cię by móc być wole, bolą coraz bardziej. nie wiesz, czy będziesz w stanie ujarzmić je i nawet teraz nie jesteś w stanie. podczas twojej pierwszej misji wychodzisz z budynku cały we krwi.</p><p>jesteś ben hargreeves i masz trzynaście lat. miałeś czterech braci. wiedziałeś, kiedy pozwolić sobie na płacz. musiałeś zapomnieć, gdyż teraz, kiedy nie śpisz nocą, twoje ręce chwytają twoją piżamę nad brzuchem, oczy są suche. za każdym razem. twoje dłonie są zimne, tak, jak twoja klatka piersiowa i ciasna spirala strachu wkręca się ciasno w twoje płuca.</p><p>jesteś horror i masz piętnaście lat. nie masz już sześć lat, ani nie jesteś już benem, gdyż nie jesteś niczym zbliżonym do żadnego z nich, numeru czy osoby. jesteś potworem, zrozumiałeś to, kiedy pozwałaś sobie ponownie się rozdzielić, a potem jeszcze raz. zapomniałeś jak się uśmiechać i śmiać się, a to, co pamiętasz o miłości w twojej głowie jet niejasne i rozmyte. nie wiesz już, jak prosić kogokolwiek o ratunek i nie zasługujesz na zbawienie. zasługujesz na śmierć odpowiednią dla bestii, która chowa się pod wyglądem starannie przyciętej brody i błyszczących okularów, potwór zabijający ludzi, kierujący dłonie innych ku wyrzeźbionej rękojeści ostrza.</p><p>jesteś nikim i masz siedemnaście lat, a potem jesteś niczym i nigdy już nie będziesz osobą. jesteście niczym i zarazem wszystkim, i jesteście zapomnieni i odsuwani na bok by znów zebrał się na was kurz. gasi was blask bolesnej chwały i spadacie na podłogę w stercie niegodnej czerwieni. zamykacie oczy po raz ostatni i mrugacie nimi po raz pierwszy. wasze usta zamarły i w końcu mogą robić to, co chcą, twoje ręce są, przymusowo, ograniczone przez kieszenie, bezpiecznie schowane póki nie decydujecie się na ich wyjęcie. wasz żołądek wypełniają guzki i grzbiety, blizny i ślady i gładka i zamknięta dla drugiej strony z którą zwykłeś się dzielić - na dobre, to, co sobie mówisz, kiedy wspomnienie bólu pełznie przez twoją skórę.</p><p>jesteś niczym kim kiedykolwiek byłeś i jesteś z wszystkim, czymkolwiek byłeś. jesteś numerem sześć i jesteś horrorem. jesteś jedną z cyfr i jesteś nieskończoną przestrzenią połączoną w jedno, dopóki całe znaczenie nie zostaje dla ciebie utracone i dla tych, co widzieli, jak zabijała cię wola człowiek, którego zwykłeś nazywać ojcem.</p><p>kończysz z krzykiem. już za późno, by poczuć jak ręce brata uderzają w twoją klatkę piersiową ze słabym zaprzeczeniem. jest już za późno by zobaczyć, jak twoja złotousta siostra błaga cię, abyś wziął jeszcze jeden oddech. jest już za późno i nigdy nie będzie za wcześnie.</p><p>jesteście ben hargreeves i jesteście martwi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Od autora]<br/>mój tumblr @ seven-misitits, jeśli chcesz tam ze mną porozmawiać. napisz parę słów! chciałbym wiedzieć, co myślisz.</p><p>cała historia bena jest po prostu taka smutna. jak sucz płacz walczy ze mną. Imao całej postaci działa przy projekcji tak dobrze i/albo daje upust, ponieważ wszyscy są tak cholernie smutni z mnóstwem problemów. aż się chce, aby po prostu „byli cholernie szczęśliwi”.</p><p>[Od tłumacza]<br/>x. tytuł - na życzenie autora nie tłumaczę.<br/>x. numery - odmiany części mowy nie są moją mocną stroną. Podążam za przykładem tłumaczenia pierwszego tomu komiksu.</p><p>Miałam zrobić porządek w tekście, ale już mi się nie chce</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>